Date Night
by coffeewithcourvoisier
Summary: Blaine thought it had been a good date. Sebastian thought even gigolos were less expensive.


First time writing Seblaine, first time writing Glee fanfic, first time writing Glee smut (do roleplats count?). Anyway, enjoy! c:

* * *

><p>Blaine thought it had been a good date. Sebastian thought even gigolos were less expensive.<p>

Blaine liked when they went to that restaurant. Yes, his favourite kind of food was pasta but he knew how crazy Sebastian was about sea food and he would be lying if he said he didn't find sushi delicious. Blaine had tried to ignore Sebastian's leg caressing his thigh under the table all night and his lustful eyes ripping his clothes off mentally. "Public place" Blaine had murmured, before eating another sushi roll. "Doesn't bother me if it doesn't bother you" Sebastian had said with a wink, making Blaine choke with the roll. The rest of the night had gone somehow calm. The ride home in Sebastian's car had been filled with Blaine's compliments to sea food and debating with himself whether sea food was better than pasta out loud. Sebastian just listened and smiled once in a while. They got off the car and the curly-haired boy hummed happily as he opened the door to their NY apartment. He dropped his keys on a tiny table next to the door and gasped when he heard the loud noise of someone shutting the door behind him and pushing him against a wall.

"Couldn't you have waited until I locked the door?" Blaine asked with a sigh, as Sebastian kissed his neck hungrily. It didn't take too long until he found Blaine's soft spot on his neck and started sucking. "Seb—shit, the windows, close the windows" he said, repressing the moans his boyfriend was causing him to make.

"Since when have I cared?" Sebastian purred against his ear and sucked his ear-lobe gently. He looked at Blaine, who was biting his lip, trying to control himself. "Awh" he said. "You know how I hate when you don't let yourself enjoy…" he whispered and grabbed Blaine's crotch and started massaging it, making his boyfriend finally moan. "Feels good, doesn't it?" he asked seductively. Blaine nodded and tried to remove Sebastian's shirt with his trembling hands. Sebastian laughed and removed his shirt with a quick and obviously experienced move. He took Blaine's off too and tossed it far from them.

Taking advantage of Sebastian's tiny distraction, Blaine used that opportunity to push Sebastian, who fell backwards onto the couch. He began kissing him roughly, pushing his tongue into his boyfriend's mouth, making Sebastian moan in delight. He caressed his torso, playing with his nipples a little bit, smiling as Sebastian moaned softly. Blaine started to kiss his neck and quickly lowered his kisses to his chest, where he licked and bit playfully his nipples again. Whilst doing that he started unbuttoning Sebastian's jeans and lowered them to his thighs. He looked playfully at his boyfriend and licked his lips. Then, he did something he knew Sebastian was crazy about: he started taking down his boxers using nothing but his teeth. The other boy bucked his hips up which only made Blaine smile wider. He liked when he was in control and he was able to control Sebastian's moans in whatever way he wanted.

Blaine caressed Sebastian's length with his lips chuckling a little at the whimpers coming out of his boyfriend's mouth. "Love your cock" he whispered and licked the tip, making the other one shudder. He grabbed it with his right hand and started to go down at an extremely teasing rhythm. Sebastian grunted and used all his will not to fuck Blaine's mouth at that exact same second. Blaine started going up and down, hollowing his cheeks and using his tongue to tease on the spots he already knew drove Sebastian crazy. Blaine was holding him still by his hips and suddenly tried to pull him closer, a sign his boyfriend interpreted as he was letting him fuck his mouth. He moaned loudly (louder than he would have wanted) when he felt his cock hit Blaine's throat. When Sebastian taught Blaine how to deep throat, he never thought he would end up being this good. He started moaning and whimpering, pulling Blaine's curls. When he started humping his legs and lowered one of his hands to touch himself and moan, never ending the blowjob, Sebastian pulled him off. He didn't want to finish so early. He had better plans for that night.

He pulled Blaine's face closer to him and caught him in a deep kiss, taking the whole moan his boyfriend's mouth emitted when he started stroking his cock. His other hand travelled to the back of Blaine, where he stroke his back, feeling every muscle of Blaine's body tense up with his touch. He squeezed his ass and Blaine thrusted down. Sebastian smirked, without stopping the hand that was stroking Blaine's length. He scratched his ass and threw him off of the couch, ending Sebastian on top. He made his way between Blaine's thighs which automatically opened. Sebastian smirked and put one of his fingers on Blaine's lips.

"Suck it". The imperative tone Sebastian used made Blaine buck his hips up but he obediently did as told, sucking his boyfriend's finger, twirling his tongue around it. "Good" the taller purred, placing a soft kiss on Blaine's lips, as his hand travelled down again and started to circle Blaine's hole, making him moan. Sebastian increased the rhythm on the hand stroking Blaine's cock. He other finger pushed and started thrusting in and out. Quickly, there were three fingers, making Blaine's body tremble badly. He threw his head back moaning louder than before.

"Sebastian, please" Blaine moaned against Sebastian's ear. "Please" he begged. Sebastian cupped Blaine's face with both of his hands and smirked. "Bedroom. Now. I know you hate carpet burn on your back". In a matter of seconds, they fell on the big bed they shared. It was a hot mess of sweat, kisses around and moans trying to form phrases. Sebastian grunted as he felt Blaine's hot breath and rocked his hips down one more time. Blaine whimpered as Sebastian caressed his thighs all the way up and squeezed his ass. The taller boy took him by the hips and lifted him up a little, but he just kept rocking against him, using all his self-control not fuck Blaine in that exact moment. He was a tease, and he was going to make Blaine beg. "What do you want?" he asked and sucked Blaine's ear lobe and started to push his finger slowly inside again.

Blaine arched his back when he felt Sebastian's finger inside him and thrusted against it, trying to feel more. "Fuck" he grunted and couldn't help but let out a loud moan when there were three fingers inside him as one warm hand stroke his cock, just as before. "Please" he whimpered. Sebastian smirked and twisted his fingers inside of Blaine, making him rock his hips down with another moan. "I said: what do you want?"

Blaine breathed heavily, throwing his head back. "I- I..." he started, and Sebastian pushed his fingers a little more until he made the other one scream. "I want... shit; I want your cock, please, now, please". Blaine knew he would hate himself later when Sebastian made him remember what he had said and begged for, but at that moment all he knew was that he needed to feel the green-eyed boy inside of him. Sebastian smirked and lifted Blaine even more, who opened wide his legs. He gasped when Sebastian's fingers left.

Sebastian licked his lips teasingly and positioned himself on Blaine's entrance. He started to push softly, at a pace so fucking slow it was torturing Blaine, which bit his lip until it bled a little. When Sebastian was fully inside, Blaine prepared himself for the usual soft first thrusts, but was pleasantly surprised when Sebastian started to fuck him senseless. He moaned loudly and rocked his hips along Sebastian's, until the taller boy lifted him even more so he was on his knees. And that was then he found that spot. It was a thousand times better that when he found it with his fingers. Blaine clenched his fist in the sheets and screamed. Sebastian just smiled. He grabbed Blaine by the hips and started thrusting even harder, beginning to grunt out of control himself. At that point, Blaine was just screaming senseless phrases and Sebastian grabbed his cock and started pumping up and down.

Blaine came in Sebastian's hand with a long scream, and Sebastian followed him. Blaine passed out after that, leaving a satisfied Sebastian with a huge grin on his face. Sebastian let Blaine's hips down as he rid off his orgasm. He sighed and laid next to Blaine, and couldn't supress a small laugh at the passed out boy. He leaned over a little and kissed him softly. He turned around; facing the wall, hoping Blaine woke up soon. He wouldn't say, but he liked when the curly haired boy cuddled to him from behind. Just because his back was cold, he reminded himself and closed his eyes. He let out a sigh, and took the sweat off of his face.

Two minutes later, Blaine started to move softly. He didn't remember what had happened but the feeling of cum in his ass helped. Had he passed out again? The sleeping form of Sebastian next to him made him smile. He snuggled closer to him from behind, hugging him tightly. He kissed his shoulder and buried his face in Sebastian's neck, closing his eyes. Once Blaine's breathing rhythm was calmer and slower, Sebastian smiled a little.


End file.
